J-Hope
Perfil *'Nombre:' 제이 홉 / J-Hope *'Nombre real:' 정호석 / Jung Ho Seok *'Nombre japonés:' チョン・ホソク / Chon Hosoku *'Nombre chino:' 鄭浩錫 / Zheng Hao Xi *'Apodos:' Hobi, Hope, J-dope, Golden hyung, Sunshine, Jay. *'Profesión:' Rapero, Bailarín, Cantante, Compositor, Productor, Modelo y MC. *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Gwangju, Corea del Sur. *'Estatura:' 178cm *'Peso:' 59kg *'Tipo de sangre:' A *'Signo zodiacal:' Acuario *'Signo zodiacal chino:' Perro *'Familia:' Padres y una hermana mayor. *'Agencia:' Big Hit Entertainment Películas *Bring the Soul: The Movie (2019) Documental *Love Yourself in Seoul (2019) Documental *Burn the Stage: The Movie (2018) Documental Programas de TV *Under Nineteen (MBC, 2019) Ep. 10 *M! Countdown (Mnet, 2017) MC Especial junto con Ji Min y RM *Top 3 Chef King (2016, SBS) Junto con Jin *Music Bank (KBS2, 2016) MC Especial junto con Jung Kook *God’s Workplace (SBS, 2016) Junto con Ji Min *Inkigayo (SBS, 2016) MC Especial junto a V, Whee In y Moon Byul *Star King (SBS, 2016) Junto con RM y Ji Min *Same Bed, Different Dreams (SBS, 2016) *Star King (SBS, 2016) Junto con V *2015 Gayo Daechukje (KBS, 2015) Junto con Ji Min y Jung Kook *My Pet Clinic (SKY TV, 2015) Junto con V y Ji Min *The Choice of 100 People - The Best Ramen (MBC Every1, 2014) Vídeos Musicales *RM - Joke (2015) *Jo Kwon - I'm Da One (2012) Discografía Mixtape Single Digital Colaboraciones *Jo Kwon - Animal (2012) Composiciones *BTS - Make it Right (feat. Lauv) (2019) *BTS - Boy With Luv -Japanese ver.- (2019) *BTS World OST - Heartbeat (2019) *BTS World OST - A Brand New Day (2019) *BTS - Dionysus (2019) *BTS - Jamais Vu (2019) *BTS - HOME (2019) *BTS - Make it Right (2019) *BTS - 소우주 (Mikrokosmos) (2019) *BTS - 작은것들을 위한 시 (Boy with Luv) (2019) *BTS - Answer: Love Myself (2018) *BTS - I’m Fine (2018) *BTS - Trivia 起: Just Dance (2018) *BTS - Outro: Tear (2018) *BTS - So What (2018) *BTS - Airplane Pt.2 (2018) *BTS - Magic Shop (2018) *BTS - Love Maze (2018) *BTS - 134340 (2018) *BTS - INTRO: Ringwanderung (2018) *BTS - Outro: Wings (2017) *BTS - A Supplementary Story: You Never Walk Alone (2017) *BTS - MIC Drop (Steve Aoki Remix) (Feat. Desiigner) (2017) *BTS - 바다 (Sea) (2017) *BTS - Outro: Her (2017) *BTS - MIC Drop (2017) *BTS - Pied Piper (2017) *BTS - Best Of Me (2017) *BTS - Come Back Home (2017) *BTS - Interlude: Wings (2016) *BTS - 툴!셋! (그래도좋은날이더많기룸) (Two! Three! (Because We Have More Better Days)) (2016) *BTS - BTS Cypher 4 (2016) *BTS - MAMA (2016) *BTS - Awake (2016) *BTS - 피땀눈물 (Blood, Sweat & Tears) (2016) *BTS - Intro: Boy Meets Evil (2016) *BTS - INTRO: YOUTH (2016) *BTS - Epilogue: Young Forever (2016) *BTS - Save Me (2016) *BTS - 고엽 (Autumn Leaves) (2016) *BTS - Ma City (2015) *BTS - Whalien 52 (2015) *BTS - RUN (2015) *BTS - Intro: Never Mind (2015) *BTS - 이사 (Moving On) (2015) *BTS - Converse High (2015) *BTS - 흥탄소년단 (Boyz with Fun) (2015) *BTS - 쩔어 (DOPE) (2015) *BTS - 잡아줘 (Hold Me Tight) (2015) *BTS - 좋아요 (I Like It) (Slow Jam Remix) (2014) *BTS - Miss Right (2014) *BTS - Jump (2014) *BTS - 등골브레이커 (Spine Breaker) (2014) *BTS - BTS Cypher PT. 2: Triptych (2014) *BTS - Tomorrow (2014) *BTS - 하루만 (Just One Day) (2014) *BTS - 어디에서 왔는지 (Where Did You Come From) (2014) *BTS - INTRO: Skool Luv Affair (2014) *BTS - 2학년 (Second Grade) (2014) *BTS - 여기봐 (Look Here) (2014) *BTS - 24/7 = Heaven (2014) *BTS - 이블킥 (Blanket Kick) (2014) *BTS - 핸드폰 좀 꺼줄래 (Can You Turn Off Your Phone) (2014) *BTS - BTS Cypher PT.3: KILLER (2014) *BTS - Rain (2014) *BTS - Let Me Know (2014) *BTS - 힙합성애자 (Hip Hop Lover) (2014) *BTS - 호르몬 전쟁 (War Of Hormone) (2014) *BTS - Danger (2014) *BTS - 팔도강산 (Satoori Rap) (2013) *BTS - 진격의 방탄 (The Rise Of Bangtan) (2013) *BTS - BTS Cypher PT.1 (2013) *BTS - Coffee (2013) *BTS - If I Ruled The World (2013) *BTS - We On (2013) *BTS - OUTRO: Circle Room Cypher (2013) *BTS - 좋아요 (I Like It) (2013) *BTS - No More Dream (2013) Reconocimientos * 2018 Korean Popular Culture & Arts Awards: Hwagwan Orders of Cultural Merit Curiosidades *'Grupo K-Pop:' BTS **'Posición:' Rapero y Bailarín. *'Educación:' **Seoil Elementary School **Ilgok Middle School **Gwangju Global High School **Global Cyber University (Ingeniería de sonido) *'Modelo a seguir:' A$AP Rocky, J.Cole, G-Dragon y Beenzino. *'Color favorito:' Verde *'Habilidades:' Poppin, boogaloos, baile urbano, locking, hip hop. *Estudió en la famosa academia de baile llamada Joy Dance Academy. *Antes de su debut fue un bailarín callejero y se presentaba bajo el nombre de "SmileHoya". *Practicaba Street Dance antes de debutar, incluso perteneció a 2 grupos de baile callejero antes de entrar a Big Hit llamados GO Arts y ' NEURON' con los cuales ganó premios en concursos y festivales de baile. *Debido a su amor por el baile J-Hope audicionó para JYP Entertainment. A pesar de que pasó las primeras rondas, finalmente fue eliminado de las audiciones de JYP. *J-Hope decidió audicionar para Big Hit Entertainment después y fue aceptado en la compañía en el 2010. Se mudó a Seúl y se convirtió en un aprendiz de tiempo completo. *Durante sus días de trainee, fue bailarín suplente para la actuación "Glamorous" de GLAM, bailarín recurrente las promociones "I'm Da One" de Jo Kwon de 2AM, e incluso se presentó como rapero para la canción de Jo Kwon "Animal". *J-Hope casi quedó fuera de la alineación de BTS ya que en ese entonces decidió retirarse de la alineación de debut después de que una lesión en el hombro producida por una caida desde unas escaleras le impidiera permanentemente continuar como un B-Boy, por lo que RM convenció a Big Hit así como también al propio J-Hope de que BTS lo necesitaba: "Les dije que necesitábamos a Jung Hoseok. Necesitamos a Jung Hoseok, no podemos hacerlo sin él. Trabajé muy duro para convencerlos", el apoyo de los miembros lo convenció de regresar al grupo y debutar junto a BTS: "Ah, realmente, en aquel entonces ... volví porque confiaba en ustedes, chicos. Trabajamos juntos durante mucho tiempo ... es porque los miembros estaban allí." *Sacó su primer single digital titulado "1 VERSE" que fue subida en la cuenta de SoundCloud de BTS. El instrumental es la conocida canción del DJ estadounidense Skrillex y el rapero The Game. *Escribió su parte en "Just One Day" y dice que tiene muchos sentimientos, ya que lo escribió con todo su corazón. *Su padre es profesor de literatura. *A pesar de que el 2017 fue un año muy ocupado para J-Hope, dedicó gran parte de su tiempo en trabajar en su mixtape, en donde estuvo compartiendo adelantos con sus fans a través de Twitter mientras ansiaban este proyecto. *En el primer día del lanzamiento de su Mixtape Hope World logro llegar al número 1 en iTunes en más de 63 países, logrando establecer un nuevo récord para artistas coreanos en solitario. La canción principal “Daydream”, también arrasó con los charts de iTunes en todo el mundo, ya que alcanzó el número 1 en el iTunes Top Songs Chart en varios países. Luego del trascurso de 24 horas el mixtape logro estar número 1 en iTunes en un total de 72 países, incluyendo a Estados Unidos, Canadá, Brasil, Australia, Rumanía, Ucrania, Italia, Kenia, Reino Unido, entre otros. *En menos de dos horas, su MV "Daydream" obtuvo 1 millón de likes, llegando así a ser el primer idol en llegar a tal cifra en tan corto tiempo. *Se convirtió en el solista de K-Pop de más alta clasificación en el Billboard 200, gracias al lanzamiento de su primer Mixtape. *Se encuentra en el puesto #88 del "Top 100 de los rostros más hermosos del 2018", realizada por TC Candler. *Su sueño de cuando era pequeño era ser Jugador de tennis profesional. *Se convierte en el primer solista coreano en superar los 2 millones de seguidores en Spotify. *Hubieron muchos rumores de una posible colaboración entre J-Hope y la cantante latino-estadounidense Becky G debido a que ellos abiertamente decían que les gustaría trabajar juntos. Enlaces *Perfil (Naver) Galería JHOPE05.jpg JHOPE02.jpg JHOPE03.jpg JHOPE04.jpg J-Hope05.jpg J-Hope06.jpg J-Hope07.jpg J-Hope08.jpg Videografía J-hope 'Daydream (백일몽)' MV|Daydream J-hope 'Airplane' MV|Airplane J-hope 'Chicken Noodle Soup (feat. Becky G)' MV| Chicken Noodle Soup (Feat. Becky G) Categoría:BigHit Entertainment Categoría:KRapero Categoría:KBailarín Categoría:KMC Categoría:KCompositor Categoría:KProductor Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KCantante